Crimson Lovers
by FallenFangirl
Summary: AU. Lightning, a pure vampire dedicated to her race, is nearing her target, a traitor to her people. Or so she is lead to believe. She arrives in Oerba, one thing on her mind, however a certain someone opens doors for her she thought were once closed. Lighting rediscovers what it is like to love someone. However this isn't a clear cut love story, can you go against your old life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the environment around her, buildings towered above her and ignorant people scuttled below her. From her shadowy perch, Lightning could see her target leaping from roof top to roof top, trying to escape her. With a snarl Lightning took off after the assailant, her eyes shifting into an inhuman red as she followed his green aura, fear practically oozing from his form.

Her movements seemed like a blur as she closed in on him and before he knew what was happening he was sent crashing through a wall, grunts escaping his lips as he was sent into a desolate structure. He was sent tumbling in like a rag doll, his body certainly bruised as he skid to a stop. As the dust cleared Lightning's shrouded form appeared, her blood red eyes glaring at the cowering man. He scrambled to his feet, backing up to a wall as he shook in terror at the woman before him.

She had pink hair which framed her features to give her a look of grace and beauty while her eyes gave her an appearance that should be feared. She wore a black trench coat with a grey turtle neck underneath, a necklace hidden from sight as it hung under her turtle neck. She had black slacks and equally black boots with a small heel.

Her foot falls echoed as she approached the man, his jeans, blue shirt, shaven head and grey stubble giving him the appearance of just another person. However Lightning knew what he was, and as her hand wrapped around his throat her lips turned to a sneer.

"Pathetic" She noted, her voice silky smooth and yet as sharp as a blade.

Lightning, a woman whose voice can send shivers down your spine and yet draw you in with her elegant accent.

"P-Please, I have a family!" He whimpered, his feet off the ground as Lightning slammed him into a wall.

"And you think I care Lycanthrope? Your race are disgusting, all of you. A race I thought once beautiful before you stole the only thing I loved. You're all just a bunch of cowards, you being a lesser one begging for scraps just to get by" Lightning's eyes burned into his, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" He begged, utter defeat in his voice.

"Tsk, you truly are pathetic" Lightning spoke, her eyes reverting back with it's natural cold blue.

"Please, I-I know who you're after! Please!" He continued to beg, his brown eyes pleading for mercy.

"Oh you do? Well tell me where he is?" Lightning growled, her grip tightening around his throat.

"The traitor is in the city of Oerba!" He yelped out, desperation in his voice.

"Where exactly in Oerba!" Lightning snarled.

"I don't know! All I know is he's there to plot some grand scheme or something like that! He's meeting with some other leaders, trying to sign a contract with the city so they can hunt you Nosferatu!"

"And how exactly can they justify dragging people from their homes!"

"Some sort of new division! Comprised entirely of the most trusted Lycanthrope!" He gasped.

"And how do you have this information?" Lightning asked, anger and mistrust clear.

"It's my job to know, so I can get out of situations like this alive!" He spoke breathlessly, his voice showing he was struggling to breath at all. Perfect for Lightning to show how she controlled whether he would live or die, of course she usually goes by the 'no witnesses' rule.

Lightning suddenly had a sinister grin plastered on her face and the man stared at her, his heart racing as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Who ever said you'd get out alive?" She spoke, the man's eyes widening in shock.

Before he could retaliate a sickening crack resonated as his body went slack and it hit the ground with a thump. With a 'tsk' Lightning moved away from the body, her hand pulling a burn phone from her coat pocket.

Within a few clicks the phone began to hum as she called it's only contact. Suddenly the other line connected and female voice on the other side answered.

"What news do you have, my guardian?" They spoke with a gentle tone that would send shivers down a person's spine if they were not used to their other worldly presence.

"He's in Oerba, he's planning something big. From what I've gathered, either he's trying to draw me out by holding our people there hostage, or he's trying to set off a chain of events which will lead to our race being purged" Lightning spoke, getting straight to the point as usual.

"Hmm, so you tell me he is planning on slaughtering us through the humans?" The replied, their voice filled with curiosity and intrigue.

"Yes"

"Go, seek him out and put an end to his actions, you have the kill order" They spoke, their tone seeming slightly sinister.

"He shall be gone when the time is right"

"Very good Lightning, when you are in Oebra you will meet with Hope and co. He will guide you from there"

"I shall be there soon" Lightning spoke before she hung up, her fist clenched which effectively crushed the phone.

The moon shone overhead, it's light illuminating the city below as Lightning's shrouded figure leapt into the air, disappearing into the night. With the night to hide her and the winds to guide her, Lightning was on her way. On her way to settle an old score which still burns to this day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Yo guys! So I'm getting back into writing and what better way to get back into it that with a FFXIII story centered around our sexy Lightning~ Rating is M for violence and smut. Of course I have no idea when that'll happen but I will write some smut. Can any one guess the pairing? Please review, tell me your thoughts and whether you liked it or not, I will only continue if people are enjoying it.

Peace out!  
xxx FallenFangirl xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The flight had been long but Lightning didn't care. As soon as she stepped off of the airship she was already headed out, no luggage to collect at baggage claim since she already knew her belongings would be waiting for her at her destination.

Her cool blue eyes scanned the crowds, few people noticed her but those who did just saw her as another pretty face, some one to be ogled. With a slight scowl on her face, she weaved in and out of the crowds, merging with them and yet escaping them as she navigated her way out.

It was a small and crowded but that didn't deter her, and it wasn't long before she was outside, fresh air greeting her lungs. She looked around, searching for a familiar face, a guide of sorts. Suddenly her eyes stopped and focused on one individual, their silver hair standing out among the people passing by. He looked like any other kid besides his hair, but if you looked closely you'd see he was not all he seemed. The boy waved Lightning over, a grin appearing on his features.

Within a few long strides Lightning was within speaking distance and although the boy smiled brightly at her, Lightning did not return the gesture. Her stare was blank and neutral, as is expected of Lightning. Regardless, he continued to beam as she stopped in front of him.

"Light, so good to see you after so long" He spoke, his hand shooting out for a hand shake since he was familiar with Lightning's 'no hug' rule.

"Hope" Lightning nodded, her hand meeting his as they shock. A common gesture with another meaning, known only by certain individuals. It was a greeting between friends, however it was formal as would be expected between colleagues. That's how Lightning saw it, they were colleagues and nothing more; she didn't need friends. She didn't need to familiarize herself with people she'd occasionally see, and although she sees Hope more than that, she wasn't going to give him any special treatment.

However Hope had thought differently, over time he would say they had bonded after working with each other in the past, dare he say; he considered them friends. To a certain extent of course.

"Right, straight to business then. If you'll follow me" Hope spoke, used to Lighting's 'straight-to-it' attitude.

He led Lighting towards a black SUV with tinted windows so no onlookers may see inside, of course it looked suspicious to some however this was Hope's style, Lightning wouldn't question it. Hope opened the door for Lightning, a smile on his features as Lightning rolled her eyes and let out a 'tsk'.

"_Always trying to be a gentleman" _Lightning thought as she stepping into the vehicle, sliding across to allow Hope in after her.

With a slam the door shut and the vehicle was off before they even put on their seat belts, the driver being a familiar figure with short brown hair.

"Long time no see Light" Noel smiled.

"Not long enough" Lightning remarked causing Noel to chuckle.

"Same ol' Light" He noted before his attention diverted back to driving.

After a bit of driving Hope piped up, ready to start playing tour guide.

"Over there is where we last spotted him, he was last seen entering the office block with other officials. Something went down" Hope spoke, his green eyes on Lightning.

"No need to state the obvious" Lightning said, a blush rising on Hope's features.

"R-Right, of course. Um, down there-" Hope started again before Lightning cut him off.

"You don't need to tell me where everything is, I'll figure it out on my own. Any important places I need to know of I expect to be in my debriefing, I'm sure you took notes on everything significant" Lightning spoke, allowing no room for argument.

"Of course, I just thought that through actual visualization rather than simply reading would be more preferable for you to get your bearings"

"I'd rather do things on my own, you know that Hope"

With a sigh Hope relented, his gaze returning back to the scenery outside.

Hope's intentions were good but were unnecessary, Lightning understood where he came from though. Trying to impress everyone, constantly pushing themselves to the top of their game, that was who Hope was, however it seemed he was always short of glory.

When Lightning first met him she thought he was just a dumb kid trying to overachieve, a young vampire wanting revenge. That's how they met, a vampire elder and his wife were murdered by a gang of Lycans. Hope demanded to be a part of the counter attack and so aided Lightning in demolishing one of their hives.

Hope was an angry child, wanting more and more blood in payment for his parents, however Lighting played a part in showing him revenge clouds judgement and becomes a black hole in your heart, eating away at you, never stopping until you're something your not and can never turn back. Ever since then, Lightning became a mentor to him, a mentor that came and went as she pleased.

"We're here" Noel spoke pulling Lightning from her thoughts.

They pulled up out side what looked like some apartments, a few people walking along the side walk giving the impression that this was just an ordinary neighborhood, with ordinary people. The perfect cover.

"Hiding in plain sight, clever" Lightning noted as she stepped out out of the SUV.

She looked around, scanning the environment as if inspecting it. She took note of some of the people around, some suspicious and others down right weird. However when she turned to look at what was opposite the apartments, she froze.

There on the other side of the street was a quaint café, it was small but it looked like it got plenty of business. Inside people were sat down, the buzz of conversations in the air while some people stood in line, awaiting their orders. However Lightning wasn't looking at all the people inside, no, she was looking at one, just one, and they were looking back. Strange orange hair in an even stranger hair style was all Lightning could see from the distance through the tinted windows and unfortunately as quick as Lightning noticed the person, the quicker they were gone when a lorry passed, blocking her view. As soon as it had zoomed past the other person disappeared, lost within the sea of customers.

Her gaze stayed upon the café for a few more seconds before she looked away, having seen enough already. Wasting no time, Lightning walked into the apartment complex, Hope already inside waiting for her while Noel drove off with the SUV.

"This way Light, I'll show you where we've set up" Hope spoke as Lightning stepped inside.

He led her up a few flights of stairs, a few people littered about as they went. It was a short trip and Hope stopped outside a room with the numbers '203', a key in his hand as he passed it to Lightning. The key was gold and was hooked on a sliver key ring, a plastic tag on it labeled '203'.

"This is your room, mine is '205' over there" Hope pointed to a door a little down the hall way, a room directly next to hers. "'204' is where we will conducts our surveillance and debriefs since it is a larger room" Hope smiled, no reaction coming from Lightning. "Well, I'll uh, see you tomorrow then?" Hope asked, slightly embarrassed now.

Lightning merely nodded and unlocked her door, entering the room swiftly and closing the door before Hope could speak again, locking it behind her so no unwanted guests may enter. Lightning was not one for small talk, and yet Hope persisted. Just like any other hormonal teenager would.

Lightning sighed as she looked around the room, it was pretty basic, the only things really standing out being the red fruit bowl containing only green apples, a familiar black duffel and a small stack of files on a desk. Shedding her coat and placing it on her bed Lighting swiped up the files and began to walk to the balcony. With the files tucked under her arm Lightning snatched up an apple and walked out onto the balcony. She didn't bother taking a seat and opted to lean against the railing, the inside of her apartment to her left and a view of the street to her right.

Flipping one of the files open, icy blue eyes skimmed over the text, taking in the information to bring herself up to date. Absent-mindedly Lightning took a bite from her apple, is sour taste invading her mouth. With a sigh Lightning closed the file and slipped it to the bottom of the pile, her gaze focusing on the street below.

As she looked down she noticed a familiar figure, the same strange orange hair catching her attention. There on the second floor of the café holding a silver tray was a girl, a smile on her face as she picked up empty cups and finished plates. This time the widows were not tinted like the first floors making it easier for Lightning to pick out features without having to shift her eyes red. As far as anyone knew, her red eyes were inhuman while blue were human, that was how her sight worked.

"_What an odd girl"_ Lightning noted.

Continuing with a smile the girl placed the tray on the counter and slid it over to a grinning brunette woman. Finally giving in to the temptation, Lighting's eyes shifted red and she stared in awe at the aura surrounding the girl.

Gold? Her aura was gold! A colour she has only seen once before, a colour so rare it shocked her that it existed. Yet here it is, a strange girl who smiles so kindly and seems so happy, it seems so natural for her aura to be gold.

"S-she? How?" Lightning uttered in shock.

It was decided. Lightning would keep an eye on this girl, it was obvious she is important in some way, and Lightning will find out how soon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yo! Look, I posted another chap! So well done to 'play .read .write', you guessed correct! This is a Vanille x Lightning story so sorry if that's not your ship DX I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, please review and tell me your thoughts, I love the attention~

Peace out!

xxx FallenFangirl xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Lightning was stood at a round table, Hope sat down with a laptop, Noel stood leaning against a wall and finally Alyssa sat eagerly at Hopes side, her own laptop perched on her folded leg, her eyes occasionally dLightningo Hope every few seconds.

"I'm assuming you read the files in your room?" Hope spoke, his eyes on his laptop as he pressed the keys.

"Obviously" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Right, then we can get started" Hope said before he moved his laptop to his knee. The table suddenly started to glow and as the light faded to a dimmer one, a map of the city was revealed.

"Noel will be conducting surveillance in this area" Hope spoke as a red circle appeared on the map, "We've found a peak in Lycan activity there, which can mean a few things like that's where one of their hives is or they just like that area for other reasons.

"Myself and Alyssa will be monitoring radio channels and will use the cameras dotted around the city in our surveillance. Finally Light, you get the fun assignment"

"And here I was thinking going into Lycan territory was the best out of the bunch" Noel rolled his eyes, causing Hope to sigh before he continued.

"You will be following a few leads I have for you, but your main priority is that café across the street"

"And here I thought we were just here for the view. What's special about that place anyway?" Lightning asked.

"Well it's called 'Lunae Lumen' which translates to moonlight, which we of course associate with Lycans. Its logo is also a wolf and therefore marked as a safe zone or a place owned by the Lycans, perhaps even protected by them"

"And I have to keep and eye on it because?" Lightning asked impatiently.

"We have noticed many known Lycans go in, but not come out. When we noticed this we realised each month around thirteen Lycans go in but don't come out. We assume there's another way out, your job is to keep an eye on that place, figure out what's going on, and find the other exits"

"Alright, get me the maps of the city's underground. I'm guessing if they don't exit out a door or a window, then it's a safe bet that they have a tunnel of some sort" She spoke smoothly.

"Of course, I'll have it for you soon" Hope said as he continued typing at a steady pace.

"We done here?" Lightning asked impatiently.

"O-oh, yeah. You can uh, do what you, uh do best" Hope stuttered causing Lightning to roll her eyes.

Lighting left swiftly and stepped out into the hallway. As to blend in she wore blue jeans with a black belt, a red turtle neck and plain black boots with a small heel. Lightning began to walk, her long strides making it seem like she was practically gliding down the hallway. Her right hand pulled out a pair of sunglasses, it's design similar to sport sunglasses, however it also looked like a custom make.

As she began her way down the stairs she pulled her sunglasses on, and for whatever reason suddenly seemed to appear more like the other residents. It didn't take Lightning long to reach the bottom floor and make her way out, the warm sun shining down on everyone.

People were scattered everywhere, many with smiles on their faces, all of them seemingly happy. It made Lightning feel out of place, everyone was smiling, happy, enjoying themselves and here she was walking past all of them, with no expression. How did she become so out of touch? Perhaps it was when she discarded her old life and became Lightning. Or maybe it's when life came crashing down. Perhaps a mix of the two.

Lightning shook her head and focused on her target in front of her, the café was just across the road, all she had to do was walk in and take a seat. So why was she feeling slightly, off? Lightning didn't want to think she was nervous but she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty.

Taking a deep breath Lightning bit the bullet and crossed the road, her focus solely on entering the café and not the people staring at her curiously. The door opened, a bell ringing signalling her entrance. A few people looked her way but as quick as they glanced they resumed their previous conversations.

Lightning walked down to an empty booth that was out of sight from most on lookers, and as she sat at the round the small table she realised the waitress was already headed her way.

The waitress was the same girl she saw yesterday, her hair styled like drills and her features graced with a smile that seemed to be childish but suiting her well. She was petite but that added to her charm, it seemed almost impossible to not happy around her, however Lightning was immune, or so she thought.

"Hi! I'm Vanille and I'll be your waitress, what can I get yah?" Vanille spoke, her bubbly and care free attitude almost contagious. Her accent was intriguing and somehow Lightning wanted to hear it more.

"I'll just have a black coffee please" Lightning responded, practically on auto pilot.

For some reason Lightning felt strange around Vanille, even though they were complete strangers it seemed like Vanille already had a hold on lightning. As much as Lightning wanted to shake the feeling, she had to admit she kind of liked it, as much as she was already struggling with it.

"Anything else?" Vanille asked.

"No thanks" Lightning declined politely.  
"Be back in a tick" Vanille smiled before she sauntered off, Lightning's eyes following her before she was out of sight.

Suddenly Lightning let out the breath she was holding and she ran a hand through her hair.

"_What is wrong with me!?"_ Lightning thought, an internal meltdown imminent. On the outside she appeared calm, composed however inside she was struggling to even understand what was happening.

Trying to focus her attention on something else Lightning began to look around, watching the people inside. Her eyes shifted red, taking in the colours of each aura, her sunglasses hiding her red eyes. Many people were surrounded by grey or a faded grey, meaning they are hungry or recently satisfied their hunger, as is expected for those in a café.

In the corner sat a women, her hands nursing a cup of tea as her eyes were hollow and unfocused. Her aura was orange which meant she is suffering from grief, perhaps a loved one has passed away? On a table a few away from her were a trio, two guys and a girl. The girl and the boy in front of her were laughing, their auras violet unlike the boy next to the girl whose was red, meaning protective.

"_Looks like someone is afraid of losing his girlfriend"_

Elsewhere a man was sat anxiously, his leg bouncing up and down as he had a light purple aura. It was clear he had done something bad recently, he was very upset, nervous. Obviously someone bearing guilt or had just committed a crime.

With a sigh Lightning's eyes shifted back to their normal icy hue and she removed her sunglasses. So far she hasn't seen any Lycans from the files she read, which is odd because this was supposed to be a hot spot for them.

Suddenly Lightning was pulled out of her musings when a familiar figure stepped in front of her.

"Black coffee, on the house" Vanille smiled.

"Oh? And what did I do to deserve special treatment?" Lightning asked as Vanille placed her drink on the table.

"Hmm, let's see, for one you're new here, I saw you yesterday going in the apartments"

"I could just be visiting you know" Lightning pointed out.

"But you're not. I saw you on the balcony too, and usually if you're visiting you don't stay in a room which is only used for people who plan on staying"

"I could be using it while my friend's away" Lightning countered causing Vanille's smile to widen.

"The last guy who stayed there left when he discovered his girlfriend was sleeping with the guy next door. That was three months ago and I remember seeing him clear out, he wasn't coming back"

"Oh, so are you the local gossip?" Lightning smirked, which was quite unusual for her. Dare she think...She was enjoying this banter?

"Me? Nah, that's Lebreau, bartender down a few. I'll take you there some time. And for your information, those guys never closed the blinds" Vanille winked causing Lightning to scoff.

"Really? You meet a total stranger and offer to take them to a bar? You're on the job remember" Lightning 'tsked' in disapproval, her attitude strangely playful.

"Well you look like someone I know. It's kinda scary at how you two look alike, however, your eyes are...well, way more intense than hers. Plus," Vanille spoke as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind lightning's ear. "You're prettier" Vanille blushed slightly.

"Do you do this a lot with strangers?" Lightning asked, trying to hide her embarrassment causing Vanille to giggle.

"No actually, however when you walked in here I already knew you were the cold type. But after this, you certainly aren't what the label describes" Vanille smiled.

Before Lighting could counter a voice interrupted the conversation.

" 'nille if you're done talking to sunshine over there, I have a few more orders for you to serve up" A brunette yelled from behind the counter, two plates in her hand.

"Coming Fang!" Vanille spoke back, her voice still with its happy tone. "Another time then?" Vanille asked.

"Uh, sure" Lightning responded earning a smile in return before Vanille walked over to collect the plates. As Lightning's eyes followed Vanille she realised someone else was watching her. Fang was stood there, glaring right at Lightning and just as Vanille walked away to serve other customers Fang bared her teeth, fangs slightly visible. Lightning glared back and took a sip from her beverage, Fang being satisfied with her warning went back to work, moving to the back of the café into the kitchen.

With a sigh Lightning closed her eyes, now having a better understanding of this establishment. Vanille, as far as she could tell, was human however the other woman, Fang, was Lycan. The café was a Lycan safe house, or something similar. Whatever the case, as far as she knew, Fang either knew she was a vampire, or is just being protective of Vanille. She hasn't done anything yet, so it may be safe to assume Lightning was still an unknown element to her. Well good news is, this place has great coffee, Vanille is friendly and Lightning already has an enemy! Oh joy. However, as nice as Vanille is, she was intriguing, and made Lightning feel a strange sensation in her chest. Something the Vampire couldn't put her finger on. Whatever it was, it was pleasant and she was sure she and Vanille would talk more, no matter how out of character it made her. But of course Lightning wouldn't get close, she couldn't. She'd keep a distance, a barrier between them. It was all she could do after all, she hadn't needed anyone, why start now?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Hai! So another update? Weird...Just so you know all of this is written off the bat and I have a rough idea of what I'm doing XD The aura thing is slightly based off of Canaan, I just love the idea of auras showing peoples emotions or their true, excuse me, colours XD So, recap:

Blue - hatred/anger  
Green - fear  
Grey - hunger  
Light purple – guilt/ did something wrong  
Brown - 'dead'  
Red - protective  
Gold - kindness/selflessness (this is a special/rare color)  
Orange – grief

Violet – Happiness/joy

I'll be honest, I love reviews, they make me motivated to write, that's why the updates have been fast, you guys make me want to deliver :D So please, review, tell me your thoughts, do you like the direction I'm going in? Did I do well? Etc. BTW I know it may be OOC, I am sorry but I'm not perfect and I tried ;-; However take in mind that characters act differently around certain people, I know I do XD Also Other characters from other games in the series will appear, but I won't list this as cross over because, well it wouldn't be found as much and it's AU so whatever. Plus it's all about Light and Van so, meh, not really crossing into other worlds now is it?

Peace out!

xxx FallenFangirl xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Vanille smiled as she watched Lightning leave, the blue eyed woman sending her a brief glance before she retreated. Once Lightning was out of sight Vanille resumed her task of collecting plates, slightly humming as she went. Once she felt she had enough for now, Vanille made her way to the kitchen, Fang inside already washing some dishes.

"Here's some more plates, I'll do a cup run in a few ticks" Vanille chirped as she placed the tall pile of plates next to the sink.

"A'ight 'nille" Fang spoke, her focus solely on her task.

Just as Vanille was going to leave Fang piped up.

"Vanille, you should watch yourself. I don't trust that pinkette you were talking to earlier" Fang warned.

"Fang, you don't like anyone you don't know. She's actually quite nice"

"To you. For all you know she's-" Fang started before Vanille interrupted her.

"She's what Fang? Why are you even getting hostile? So she's new in town, at least get to know her before you judge her" Vanille countered before she left.

"'nille I-" Fang started before she sighed. She was just looking out for her, that's what sisters do right? Even if they aren't bonded by blood they are still sisters, and Fang being the older one meaning she had to look after Vanille.

She had done a good job so far, a roof over their heads, a steady job, hell they owned the café! Everything they earned was theirs, well except for payment to the occasional temporary waitress. Fang wasn't big on permanent employees, no one could really be trusted. So if they ever needed staff they offered a temporary job, a set amount of time convenient to both parties.

Vanille had often disliked this but didn't go against it since it was Fang's decision and she was in charge anyway. Still, it didn't mean Vanille didn't bring it up multiple times, always getting the same answer from Fang. That they didn't need anything permanent, just someone to help ease the work load.

Fang sighed and pulled her hands from the sink, grabbing a rag to dry her hands. When had things become so, tiring? It barely seems worth it any more.

Suddenly the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket brought her out of her musings. Fang quickly pulled her phone out and answered it, her voice at a slightly darker tone.

"Fang here...right, I understand but...I see...So you'll be here when?...Who are you sending if you aren't...very well...I'll see to it then, good bye" Fang spoke before hanging up.

She had many phone calls like this, instructions being sent her way, straight to the point without any small talk. It had always been like this as far as Fang remembered, she always followed orders, that's what led her to owning the café. It was a cover of course for Lycan activity, and it had been working, until they began to get noticed. Suddenly things were accelerating and Fang knew a storm was brewing. She could only hope Vanille wouldn't be caught in the middle of it.

Elsewhere, on the second floor of the café Vanille was sat at a table, a tray stacked with cups ready to wash in front of her. She was just sat there, waiting to cool off. She and Fang have been a little tense around each other lately, maybe it was because Fang has things going on and Vanille is getting older, becoming more and more mature with each passing day.

Perhaps it's just a sister thing and would just blow over soon, who knows. Vanille turned her gaze to outside the window, watching the people walking about below. She recognised most of them, some of them vaguely familiar and some very. Vanille was a people person, being social just came easy to her, like a second nature. It was understandable that Vanille made friends easily and the fact that she remembered them all, even people she only met once she remembers them all. Even if they only shared a smile, a small conversation Vanille remembered, and if she knew there name, which most times she did, she'd greet them like they were a long lost sibling.

That reminds her, she never asked the woman from earlier her name. It didn't matter though, Vanille had a feeling they'd talk again. With a light smile on her face Vanille turned her gaze to the second floor, searching for a familiar figure.

As if Lightning was reading her mind the pinkette appeared on the balcony, a book in hand as she sat down. Vanille watched her intently, scanning her movements, almost training her grace to memory. Suddenly, as if she knew she was being watched, Lightning tore her gaze from her book, looking right back at Vanille.

A grin widened on Vanille's face and she raised her hand in a wave. Hesitantly Lightning returned the gesture causing Vanille to grin even more, a slight giggle escaping her lips as she let her hand down, the pinkette doing the same as she returned to her book. Now in a better mood Vanille stood, a task in mind as she picked up the tray, walking away swiftly with a skip in her step.

As she entered the kitchen Fang was no where to be found, the dishes all clean in record time as usual. Placing the tray down Vanille looked around, no trace of the brunette. However this meant Fang was where she usually was, in the back probably calling someone. As suspicious as it was Vanille never questioned it, it wasn't as if Fang was a gang banger. Vanille already asked, her only response was "It's just some business with old friends, nothing new. Just stuff that needs to be settled, a few favors", whatever that meant.

It would be more fun if Fang was a gang banger, Vanille could be a informant or something. A waitress who gets on with every customer could pass on info or even extract. Yeah, Vanille didn't want to brag but she has many talents, and is a fast learner. She could be a kung fu master in three weeks! Okay, that's just a lil girl dream she has but hey, she could if she tried...and if Fang paid for lessons.

Admittedly Vanille was a little sheltered, however when Fang took her under her wing things weren't so black and white any more. However that didn't stop Vanille's easy going attitude, to her strangers were just friends you haven't met yet, and in a way that was true. No one had ever disliked her truly, some tried but quickly succumb to her charms. Come to think of it Vanille would be good at infiltration, she'd make a fantastic spy.

Grinning to herself Vanille exited the kitchen, resuming her usual waitress duties. There weren't many people in, but there was still something to attend to. However before she got past the counter the door opened and two figures walked in, one significantly smaller than the other, both familiar.

"Sazh, Dajh! I haven't seen you two in a while" Vanille beamed at the two.

Sazh wore his usual green coat while Dajh wore a grey one similar but more suited for a child. The two looked father like son, the two donning afros, dark skin and both stood hand in hand.

"'nille!" Dajh giggled as he padded over to her, Sazh chuckling as he watching his son hug Vanille's legs.

Vanille moved to Dajh's level, hugging the small boy back, his boyish giggles making her smile.

"Good to see you Vanille, Fang around?" Sazh spoke, looking behind Vanille.

"Yeah, same place as always" Vanille replied, her hand patting Dajh's head as she stood.

"Alright well, I'm gunna go back and talk with her, mind keeping an eye on my boy?" Sazh asked as he began to move back before Vanille replied.

"Sure" Vanille spoke, almost sighing.

"'nille! Can I have my special shake?" Dajh practically begged, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Sure, how about you sit up at the counter and I'll make it for you?" Vanille smiled.

Dajh eagerly ran over to the counter, scrambling onto one of the child seats – something installed for him. With a slight giggle Vanille went around the other side of the counter, her body on auto pilot as she began Dajh's special shake, AKA a strawberry milkshake.

Dajh used to hate anything pink but when he saw Vanille drinking one he asked what it was. Vanille replied simply that it was a special shake only special people were allowed. Immediately Dajh demanded one and Vanille was all to happy with serving him one, and ever since then Dajh would always ask for his 'special shake'. No one had the heart to tell him it was just a strawberry milkshake, the look in his innocent eyes was too cute.

"And here is a special shake, for a special boy" Vanille smiled as she lid the glass over, a red straw hanging off of the side. Dajh pulled the drink towards himself, immediately slurping up it's contents happily.

Vanille watched the young boy, his innocence practically oozing from his form as he smiled. Oh how Vanille envied his ignorance, the world is much easier to endure if you have that quality. Y'now what they say, ignorance is bliss.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yes I know I kinda failed at the start, tbh I had no idea what I was doing DX But t'wards the end I did...kinda. Anywhore, may be OOC again, sorry but hey, pretty good considering I haven't played in a while :D

This chapter is more of a filler and a bit of a necessity but I hope it was good enough ;-; I promise next chap will have some action, more Fang and a lil bit of Noel. Never played XIII-2, but I did play Lightning returns, hopefully I'll do his character justice. Also with Sazh and Dajh, they're just kind of characters who are there as fillers or at least just necessary to make this story seem bigger and not just revolve around Light and Van. Although this story does revolve around those two XD

Anyway, please Review! I love review! They are my life force! Also I love people's input, how they liked it, what I can improve on, though I mainly like praise. Hopefully I have your attention in this fic. I promise to try and deliver another speedy chap!

Peace out!~

xxx FallenFangirl xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Lightning was lain on her bed, arms folded behind her head and her eyes closed. Night was quickly descending and Lightning was reflecting on the days events, a sort of ritual for her to collect her thoughts. However she was interrupted by a knock at her door, a voice following the rude intrusion.

"Light, I got something for you to do and I know how bored you must be reading the same book over and over again" Noel spoke behind Lightning's door.

"Oh goodie, an errand" Lightning rolled her eyes as she moved from the bed, opening the door to reveal Noel.

He wore a tight plain blue shirt, a necklace hanging over his chest and a leather jacket in his hand. He was also clad in grey jeans with brown boots which some how seemed slightly feminine, despite the western style.

"So, I noticed there's a nightclub -slash- bar which seems to mainly have Lycan patrons, and it seems most humans who enter, know of the Lycans" Noel spoke, cutting to the chase as it were.

"So you're telling me humans are involved even more now and we're going down for what, a stake out?"

"Yeah pretty much, just seeing what kinda crowd come in. Who might have some intel on your target and to see what they're planning" Noel shrugged.

"Right, sounds easy enough" Lightning replied.

"Yeah but you know how some of those bastards have incredible senses, and we need a password to get in. So tell me, when was the last time you fed?" Noel asked.

"A week or so"

"Lightning" Noel spoke sternly causing the pinkette to roll her eyes.

"A fortnight ago, give or take a few days" she shrugged.

"Right so first things first, we find us a meal" Noel grinned, his fangs peeking out ever so slightly.

Lightning glared at Noel before retreating back into her room, unzipping her bag to pull out a black hoodie, it's zip blood red as was the inside of the jacket.

Lightning pulled the hoodie over her black shirt, her outfit consisting of grey cargos with a loose belt and brown boots. She looked ready to move, ready to blend in, it was a different look for Lightning in short. As she moved back to the door, zipping her hoodie up Noel inspected her attire.

"Wow Lightning, you actually look normal" Noel joked earning a glare as Lightning closed the door behind her.

"After you, Kreiss" Lightning nearly growled causing the brunette to back off slightly.

Noel nodded and led Lightning down the corridor, the duo leaving the apartment complex at a brisk pace. Only a few people were about, most just late comers returning home. The two of them began their way down a few streets, little light surrounding them as they began to almost merge with the shadows.

The pair slipped into an alley, moving deeper and deeper until they reached a dead end, of course this meant one thing. Time to take this to the roof tops. Lightning was first to leap up, her natural agility and grace making her movements look like child's play.

Noel swiftly followed, his landing a bit less delicate than it should have been. Lightning, not waiting for Noel, moved to the edge of the roof, her gaze scanning the area, searching.

"So, anyone in mind Noel? This is your area of expertise" Lightning spoke, sending Noel a brief glance.

"Hmm, let's see" Noel spoke as he stood besides Lightning, looking at the streets below, picking out possible targets. Suddenly he grinned and pointed at two muscular figures leaning against a wall leading into an alley. "Those two are perfect. I saw them go in the club yesterday"

The first Lycan had brown hair, a bit of stubble and quite a few piercings on his face. The other was blond and was cleanly shaven, he wasn't as intimidating as his counterpart, but looks can of course be deceiving.

"What's the club even called?"

"Orphan's cradle"

"Lycans are so poetic aren't they?" Lightning said causing Noel to chuckle.

"Indeed, so how'd you wanna do this?" Noel asked.

"Drag them into the alley, get the password and take a blood donation" Lightning replied simply.

"Sounds good to me" Noel grinned before he jumped from the roof top, Lightning in tow. They landed on the smooth concrete and before they could be seen they became a blur, speeding towards their targets, both vampires in perfect synch.

They stalked towards the two Lycans, the two not knowing what was happening until the found themselves being grabbed and dragged back into the alley. The brunette struggled with Noel, ramming him into the walls in attempt to tear away from his grasp. The blond wasn't as lucky as his friend because just as he was slammed into the brick wall he felt a pain in his neck, the shooting sensation practically paralyzing him as he found himself helpless.

Lightning's eyes were bright red as she drained the blond, blood rushing down her throat as she drank greedily, the rich taste overpowering her. Suddenly her self control kicked in and she pulled away having taken enough blood and allowed the blond to slump to the ground, the Lycan already passed out due to shock.

Meanwhile Noel was being slammed into the wall, a grunt escaping his lips as he winced, letting the Lycan go and scramble to his feet Suddenly just as the Lycan looked up Noel's eyes shifted red and he gave out a command.

"Stop" Noel said, the Lycan having no choice but too do so.

"Took you long enough" Lightning remarked.

"Whatever, now let's get the password from him" Noel sighed before he focused his gaze directly on the Lycan. "What is the password to get into Orphan's Cradle?" Noel asked, his eyes seemingly becoming a more intense crimson.

"I-I, can't!" The Lycan yelped out, using all his will power to resist.

"Looks like we'll have to do it the hard way" Lightning mused as she sauntered over to the Lycan.

Before Noel could speak Lightning stood behind the Lycan and in a blur she grabbed his lip piercing, yanking it out and tearing the flesh. The brunette let out a scream but he couldn't tear his gaze from Noel's hypnotic eyes.

"Listen to me and listen good, we need to get in there and she isn't as nice as I am. So help me help you and tell us the password" Noel spoke the the brunette. Unfortunately, the brunette didn't speak causing Lightning to repeat the same action, this time pulling out a piercing from his eyebrow, significantly causing more pain.

"Alright! I'll tell you" He yielded, blood dripping down over his eye, it's crimson colour all the too familiar to the Vampires.

"Good boy" Lightning remarked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"When you walk up to the bouncer, he'll ask what's your claim? You reply, 'my claim lies in the night, for she watches over us'. That'll get you in" The brunette spoke defeated, his chest slightly heaving.

"Are you lying?" Noel asked, using his powers

"N-no" He replied.

Satisfied with the answer Noel's eyes returned to their blue hue and he smiled simply at the Lycan.

"Thanks for your cooperation, unfortunately there's one more thing I need" Noel spoke.

Before the brunette knew what was happening Noel had already bitten down on his neck, his fangs piercing the skin and drawing blood. Within a few seconds the Lycan had passed out, his body hitting the ground as Noel released him, the Vampire wiping his lips casually.

"So, we have a party to get too" Noel grinned causing Lightning to roll her eyes before they departed.

It wasn't long before our dynamic duo found themselves in Orphan's cradle, electro music blaring as people enjoyed themselves, some dancing while others were basking in the atmosphere, a drink in hand. The buzz of collective chatter surrounded them and they moved their way trough the crowds, weaving in and out between people to find themselves at the bar, a woman with black hair stood behind it, a smile on her face as she saw the newcomers.

"So what can I get you? We have a fine selection of beverages that'll knock you on your ass" The bartender smiled.

"Oh, are you not on the menu?" Noel grinned.

"No I'm not but I'll knock you on your ass all the same if you continue" she grinned back.

Already having enough Lightning left Noel and the bartender, deciding to look elsewhere to eavesdrop. A few glances were sent her way, many of them practically oozing with lust as they watched her.

Lightning moved to an empty booth, a good view of the club and Noel was within sight, the bartender not amused with his antics. She focused herself, taking in all the noise, picking out conversations, most of which were pretty basic things, until she picked up a familiar voice.

"I don't care if you have big-blond-and-stupid it ain't safe...and what does years of hiding tell you? Look, if you come be careful, and make sure you aren't followed...yeah and come through the back...right, see you soon" Fang spoke, hanging up her phone as she took a swig from her drink.

Fang turned and suddenly noticed Lightning, sat on her own in the booth. Strangely enough she found herself walking over to the pinkette, taking a seat opposite to her.

"Didn't picture seeing you here sunshine" Fang remarked.

"Where did you picture me then?" Lightning spoke causing Fang to chuckle.

"You're funny, no wonder Vanille seems so infatuated with you"

"I'd chalk it up to my natural charm"

"Yes because you just ooze friendship material don't you?"

"Like you ooze how much you like me?"

The two simply looked at each other, trying to determine how to continue. However another presence interrupted their staring contest and Lightning found a drink being passed to her as Noel sat with her.

"Making friends without me Lightning?" Noel asked with a grin.

"Well since you were over there annoying the bartender until you got free drinks I decided to occupy myself" Lightning shrugged.

"Already planning on replacing me? You couldn't wait could you?" Noel feigned pain before chuckling and turning his attention to Fang. "Hi, I don't think we met. I'm Noel, you are?"

"Fang" She replied, "Unfortunately as interesting as you both are, I gotta head out" Fang spoke as she stood. "See you around sunshine" She spoke before she left, Noel and Lightning watching her until she was out of sight.

"Well that was interesting" Noel grinned at Lightning.

"That's a word for it" Lightning sighed as she took a sip from her drink. Tonight was indeed going to be a long night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Gais, I should check each chapter more thoroughly, and make sure when correcting errors I don't make more XD So Noel has the power of suggestion and can make people tell the truth, of course his power works on lesser minds and strong minds are safe from his gift. Sorta Jedi mind trick, just not as awesome. Plus I don't think Noel can pull off "These are not the droids you are looking for" XD

Unfortunately I struggled with this chap cause I lost my notes ;-; so all my funny one liners between Noel and Lightning were gone as well as a few other things. I think I did well considering.

Anywhore, next chap has more Lanille fluff and maybe a bit of Hope. I promise the chap after that will be when shit hits the fan XD

So please, review, tell me your thoughts, anything I can add? Anything you wanna ask? Tell me your thoughts, I love input and tbh reviews tell me people are reading and enjoying this :D Oh and point out mistakes because this chap I skimmed over so I haven't really doubled checked for errors, which are probably there XD

Peace out!~

xxx FallenFangirl xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Hope typed furiously at his laptop, a frown on his face and his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth in concentration. He was sat at the same round table from the other day, himself being the only occupant in the large room as warm, filtered sunlight shone in ever so slightly, peeking through the gaps in the curtains to illuminate the dark room.

Normally Hope wasn't bothered by the light, however he was particularly sensitive today, perhaps it was because he hadn't fed for a while and not sleeping for 48 hours straight does that to you. He felt slightly dizzy and his eyes were strained as he looked at the screen while typing. He was so fixated on his task he hadn't realized someone had entered the room.

Suddenly he was pulled from his task when a blood bag was thrown on the table, it's crimson contents sloshing about at the violent movement. Green eyes looked up and locked on Lightning's tall figure, the woman showing a look of utter boredom.

"Type A, just as you like it" Lightning spoke, her mind wandering elsewhere.

"Oh, thank you. I hadn't really had time to feed" Hope laughed awkwardly as he pulled the bag to himself.

"You're overworking yourself. I suggest resting"

"Hold on, lemme finish this" Hope spoke as he used his right hand to type, hid left hand busy holding the blood bag as his fangs pierced the plastic. He felt a slight metallic taste was into his mouth, the presence of iron prominent as the blood made it's way down his throat.

"Did you get those maps I needed?" Lightning asked, not really bothering with unnecessary small talk.  
Pausing from his meal Hope pulled away to answer her.

"Unfortunately not, I've sent Noel to head into the archives to retrieve a hard copy of the plans" He answered before resuming his task of consuming the blood.

"You really should get some rest, can't have you dropping dead can I?" she spoke earning a chuckle from Hope.

Lightning turned to leave but the door was pushed open by Alyssa, the blond bursting into the room at a speed that Lightning didn't know was possible for a lesser vampire.

"I got good news, and bad news. The good news is, I finally found him" Alyssa informed, sitting next to Hope as she placed her laptop down, the screen flaring to life as she opened it.

"And the bad news?" Lightning asked, her interest peaked.

"He's in the box" the blond informed, the mood suddenly becoming grim.

"So he's in good with the big boys and is hiding away in a fortress" Lightning practically grumbled.

"Well more so a well guarded head quarters for politicians and other higher ups. We know where he is, so what is he doing? Is he cutting deals in there? Turning those once loyal against us?" Hope started to speculate.

"Whatever the case, we know where he is, next we find out who he's with" Lightning spoke before she moved to leave , only making one foot out the door way before Hope piped up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a break. You always tell me I shouldn't be such a workaholic. Think of this as me taking your advice" She spoke swiftly before making her departure, the door swinging closed as it left the duo in the previous dim light.

"Well she leaves an impression, didn't even let me tell her the other news" Alyssa mused, her fingers tapping keys on her keyboard with expert precision as if it was an instrument she had always played.

"What other news?" Hope asked confused, his hand moving to throw the now empty blood bag into a nearby bin.

"Well, a familiar blonde is in town. It's only whispers on the wind, however it is confirmed, I just thought-"

"Don't, it's best she doesn't know he's here. She'd probably murder him in broad daylight. I can't have her losing focus on the task at hand"

"I'd say she already was" Alyssa grinned causing Hope to get even more confused.

"What are you talking about? Have you been spying on her?"

"Not really spying, just seeing if she's on task"

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing, now enough chatter, we have work to do" Hop

Elsewhere in a familiar café Vanille smiled as she waved at a leaving customer, her usual bright attitude making those around her instantly in a good mood. Just before she moved to look away a familiar flash of pink stopped her. Suddenly Vanille was practically beaming with joy as she watched the pinkette awkwardly navigate her way inside.

As her body shifted on autopilot Vanille moved over to Lightning, the tall woman sitting in the same booth as yesterday.

"Welcome back. I realized that I was so taken by you that I never asked your name" Vanille grinned as she sat in front of Lightning, already acting as if they were long time friends.

"Does my name matter?" Lightning asked, a smirk slowly etching it's way on her face.

"Well it does so I can put a name to the face I day dream about"

Lightning suddenly went scarlet. How could this be? Lightning, the cold killer, a merciless murderer and soldier was blushing? How the hell could this simple girl, a human, make her react like that? Where did she learn to push people's buttons? Is it something natural for her? If so then now Lightning had something to fear from the girl.

"Uh, Lightning" She responded, trying to hide her embarrassment, and of course failing miserably.

"Lightning? Hmm, I like how it rolls of my tongue. But that's not your given name is it?"

"Obviously not"

"You aren't willing to tell me are you?"

"Not really, it seems you're having too much fun with me" Lightning commented.

"Damn, foiled again. In any case, now that I know your name, what can I get you Lightning?" Vanille smiled sweetly.

"How about you surprise me" Lightning grinned, moving to rest her chin on her interlocked fingers.

Vanille moved to stand, and with a wink said "Be right back"

As she moved to leave, Lightning's gaze lingered on her petite form, watching how her body moved with feminine grace, her hips swishing left and right. Suddenly Vanille stopped and turned her head, Lightning's face going flush as she was caught. With a giggle Vanille moved back to her task, a slightly flustered Lightning sinking down in her seat.

"_What is wrong with me?! I knew what this girl does to me and yet here I am again. Well done, at least we're getting somewhere with the mission. When it's all over, I can leave and...never see Vanille again...I'm not sure whether I'd be relieved or upset" _Lightning's thoughts were now all over the place, the once cool, calm and collected soldier is suffering inner turmoil. She doesn't even understand herself any more, her drive lost. Must she go on living like this? Blindly serving? Or maybe...maybe this is the last time. Perhaps she disappears after this, she has already done more than her duty.

There were plenty more to take her place, plenty more fools. Guess Lightning is either one of the first fools to get wise or...maybe she's just a greater fool than she thought. Suddenly she was pulled out of her musings when a familiar figure slid a cup in front if her.

Vanille sat down with a smile, her arms folded in front of her as she leaned forward and spoke up.

"Have a drink, tell me what you taste"

Lightning looked sceptically at the blend, her eyes darting between the beverage and Vanille for a few seconds before she reluctantly did as she was told. Bringing the cup to her lips she allowed the aroma of the tea to fill her nostrils before she took a long sip.

The taste of rose and lavender invaded her senses with a hint of elderflower and chamomile. Lightning could also detect some traces of marigold, all of the ingredients telling this was a herbal tea, the many varieties of flowers giving the drink and exotic yet close to home taste. Luckily for Lightning her heightened senses helped her pick out the ingredients, otherwise all she could say was that the tea tasted like a garden.

"Well?" Vanille said expectantly.

"From the ingredients I can tell this drink is made to relax. The rose and lavender warm the heart, elderflower and chamomile relax and soothe. Finally,marigold petals are what balances the drink out"

"Wow, have you had this before?" Vanille asked in awe.

"No,never"

"Huh, from you listing the ingredients like that I would've guessed you had"

"I'm just good at deciphering the ingredients" Lightning shrugged taking another sip.

"Well, can you guess what it's called?" Vanille smiled, her innocent expression making her appear almost angelic.

"I don't know, garden of Eden?" Lightning guessed causing Vanille to chuckle.

"Nope" She replied in a sing song voice.

"Then what is it called?" Lightning asked curiously, the tea being nursed between her hands.

"It's called Love," Vanille answered, "It's supposed to make you feel cherished and nourished. The perfect drink to warm the heart"

"Do you think my heart is cold?" Lightning asked.

"Perhaps. You give off the impression you're supposed to be a bad person, someone cold to emotion and just generally someone you don't wanna be associated"

"However?"

"However that isn't you. I can read people well, I can tell you used to wear your heart on your sleeve but because of how vulnerable it made you feel, you locked you heart away. So here you are, trying to distance yourself from everyone so you don't become attached."

"And you simply got this from, reading me like a book?" Lightning asked, placing her tea to the side.

"Pretty much" Vanille shrugged, "I told you I'm good at reading people"

Vanille placed her hands over Lightning's, her eyes locked with Lightning's intense gaze, both unwavering. It was as if time stopped, everything else didn't matter. It didn't matter that Fang was watching them, it didn't matter that some customers weren't being served, all that mattered was keeping this gaze, keeping this moment as it was. It was perfect, neither could look away, neither could tear themselves away, it was like they were attracted as if they were magnets.

"Why do you know me better than people who I've known for years. I haven't even known you more than a day and already, you're getting under my skin" Lightning spoke, a slight chuckle escaping her lips at the last words.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I know you more than them. It means I have a head start on finding out who you really are underneath"

"Underneath what? You've practically already grabbed my mask and shattered it against the wall"

Vanille smirked before replying, "Maybe I have, but there's still so much more I don't know. It's obvious you have secrets, I wanna know every one" Vanille smiled, suddenly her childlike innocence seeming more mature and devilish.

"I won't give them so easily" Lightning grinned.

"Well I always liked a challenge" Vanille smiled, the duo falling back into the playful banter they shared.

"I'm worse than a challenge"

"Well then I always liked great endeavors"

"I'm more of a chase"

"Then a great pursuit you must be"

"You have a response for everything don't you?" Lightning smirked.

"I've had practice when living with that" Vanille indicated to a irritated Fang.

"'nille! Are you done!" Fang growled, "There are customers to attend to"

"Coming Fang" Vanille sighed as she stood, "Another time then?" She smiled to Lightning.

"Sure" She responded, completely oblivious to Vanille's next action.

The pinkette was caught off guard when Vanille leaned down, her soft lips leaving a feather light kiss on her cheek. A blush painted her cheeks red and as she turned to look at Vanille, she was gone.

"_My god, she practically has a manual on how to mess with me"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N GAIS! I'm alive! ;-; If you wanna know why it took so long it's simple, my sister needed my laptop for her A levels...and I didn't have a death wish so she's had the laptop for a while. BUT I'M BACK, so be excited for more writing :D I struggled with this chap cause I lost my writing mojo however I tried, maybe failed but I tried! Next chap is when the drama happens~ Oh and I swear Light will pay for her third drink ;)

The tea Lightning drank is a real drink, one of my faves. It's a Pukka drink so google 'Pukka Love' and boom, one of the greatest tea's ever. God I am so British, I just love tea XD

This chap is again, OOC however that's how the early character dynamic is so when Lightning does act all cold to Vanille it makes more sense in the plot. Any errors please tell me! I need to know and ffs I rushed DX  
So, hope you enjoyed it, please review I love reviews. They make me happy, and if you have any input on what you wanna see, tell me! C'mon gais, I need to know DX otherwise epic fail imminent


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

"Ergh, how can you stand there so casually?" Noel asked shocked by the pinkettes willingness to stand in a sewer.

"Calm down Noel, this sewer hasn't been used in decades" Lightning muttered as she looked at the blueprints.

"Yeah and they haven't been cleaned out since then. What are we looking for again? I think the smell down here is frying my brain cells"

"What brain cells?" Lightning retorted causing Noel to chuckle.

"Alright alright, I'll try and stop whining. Now tell me what we're doing down here?"

"Looking to see how the Lycans are moving about. We should be under the apartment complex, which means if we head down there we'll be right below the cafe"

"Ah, now I remember. Hope mentioned Lycans appearing and disappearing"

"I thought you were surveilling the cafe before me?"

"Nah, it was Alyssa but, well she could only do so much" Noel grinned sheepishly.

Lightning ignored Noel's comment and trudged on, making her way further into the tunnels, paying no mind to Noel's rambling. The stench of decay surrounded the duo but Lightning paid no mind, instead opting to occupy her mind rather than succumb to the over powering smell. Lucky for her, there were plenty of things to occupy her thoughts, a certain human for example. As they made their way down a intersection Lightning became content with the silence, glad that nothing was going to irritate her.

Unfortunately a loud screech caused Lightning to stop and glare at Noel.

"Rats!? Why rats?!" Noel spoke, practically hyperventilating.

"You can't be serious" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! They're disgusting" Noel pouted, a blush painted on his face.

"Well suck it up before I give you the title 'Man-who-screams-like-a-little-girl'"

"Hey!"

"I'm seeing pig tails, and a frilly little skirt"

"Stop it"

"Maybe you should start wearing pink too"

"Lightning, please" Noel pleaded, the pinkette finally giving in and starting to walk again, the brunette close behind.

A few moments of silence went by before a grin spread across Noel's lips and he chuckled.

"What?" Lightning demanded, a growl almost humming in her throat as she glared behind her.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how you suit pink better than me"

"Keep thinking like that and I'll castrate you"

"Noted" Noel smirked before his attention was caught by a flickering light ahead of them. Already seeing the Light, Lightning moved forward, heading straight towards it.

In front of them was a tall steel door, the red light above it flickering ominously as if it was warning them to back off.

"Heavy duty, and it's one way. I don't think we're coming through here any time soon without causing a racket..." Noel commented, his voice showing he was not surpirsed.

Lightning wasn't paying attention, her focus solely on what lay behind the door. Her eyes shifted red and she peered inside, looking at what aura's lay behind the door. Not even a moment later Lightning's eyes returned to their icy blue hue and she turned away.

"We have to leave" she spoke harshly, walking away from the steel door.

"What?"

"NOW" She barked causing Noel to follow quickly.

* * *

Hope flinched as he watched Lighting practically fling the door open, anger oozing form her form.

"Why didn't you tell me Caius was here?" Lightning seethed.

"I didn't think it was important" Hope replied, trying to play it down.

"Oh no, of course it wasn't important, he's just one of the deadliest foes I've ever come across"

"Lightning you're exaggerating, I'm confident you can-"

"No, don't be confident. If I couldn't kill him the first time, I doubt I will this time. Let me remind you, he almost killed-"

"I know! I was there too Lightning!" Hope yelled, now standing to try-and fail- at being more on Lightning's level.

"Then why do you think he's here? He has two jobs: play guardian for that girl and kill. Who do you think he's supposed to kill this time?"

"Listen Light-"

"No, I am done listening. I need to cool off" and with that Lightning was gone, already locked with her room. Hope was stood there, furious and yet regretful.

* * *

A long sigh escaped her lips, the pinkette aggravated perhaps more than she should, but maybe that was because she was in a net work of tunnels which were also a sewer one time or another. Her gaze went down and Lightning suddenly noticed the glaring reality, her hand was shaking. It wasn't that sort of shiver you'd have from the cold, her hand was literally shaking. Was it fear? Was it anticipation? Anger? It didn't matter, all she knew was that a hot shower was needed.  
Once she felt the hot water cascade down her back she began to feel the tension leave her muscles, slowly disappearing as she focused more on washing away the awful smell of the sewers. If Caius was here something bigger than they thought was happening, especially if he brought the seeress.

Vanille's hand moved in circular motions as she cleaned the table top, it's oak surface almost shining in appreciation as she purged mystery stains from it's surface. It was early afternoon, just after the mid day rush making the quaint cafe's atmosphere rather serene. This was the time of day Vanille treasured most, any and all customers satisfied for the time being, giving her a few moments to herself to reflect on the day.

Now, where does she start? Fang had been getting more anxious, irritated to a point where every time someone came through the door she had to see who it was. Each and every time she was relieved, almost painfully so. Vanille had been hearing noises in the back, of course she knew who it was. Fang always had a way of sneaking her friends in, and Vanille never questioned it. However her curiosity had peaked, so much secrecy was about that anybody would be intrigued.

With a sigh Vanille shook her head, refusing to dwell on something she thought she had already come to terms with. Her gaze shifted to the outside, people passing by without a care in the world. If only everyone could share this ignorant bliss, maybe, just maybe the world could be a better place. Her emerald eyes watched in fascination, watching people as she deciphered their stories.

The first person she decided to decipher was a young man, with shining brown eyes and ebony hair. He walked past with confidence and even if he only passed for a few seconds, Vanille had already read him, as per a talent of hers she had developed while working here.

He wore a dazzling smile, his hair slicked back and his choice of outfit relaxed but smart. He had a date, with a very special girl she might add. He had a skip in his step showing he was eager, this girl he was meeting was obviously someone important to him. The next person who passed by was a middle aged woman, her eyes shaded by sunglasses and her hand moving to fiddle with her wedding band. She looked nervous, lip biting a clear sign that she was almost literally biting the bullet.

"_Uh oh, we've got a cheater" _Vanille mused.

As the crowd dispersed a flash of pink caused Vanille to stand, trying to find it again. There on the balcony of a familiar room was Lighting, sat on the side with a towel rubbing at her hair vigorously. From what Vanille could see she was wearing a white shirt and black slacks? Vanille couldn't tell, however just seeing Lighting, even at a distance, with a half buttoned shirt made Vanille feel hot. She felt a knot form in her stomach as she felt butterflies, her face slightly flush. It was at times like these Vanille was glad she had good eye sight, it helped her appreciate the finer things in life, like Lightning.

The pinkette turned, freezing as her eyes locked on Vanille. They both stayed like that for a few moments before Lightning disappeared back into her room. Most people would leave it at that, thinking the moment was over, however Vanille understood Lightning quite well, and with a smirk the green eyed girl retreated back into the café to take her station behind the counter. She wasn't waiting for long, Lightning strode in with her usual swagger this time with a bottle in hand. Vanille's eyes watched the pinkette's movements, grace oozing from her and as Lightning looked back, their eyes locked and one could swear sparks flew at the meeting of each others gaze.

A slight hue of pink tinted Vanille's cheeks before she went over to Lightning, the woman already sat at the booth now designated as hers.

"Welcome back, Light" Vanille smiled showing the whites of her teeth while also showing off her dimples.

"Afternoon Vanille" Lighting nodded, before she raised a brow and said, "Are...Are you wearing perfume?"

With a smile Vanille replied, "Why, yes I am! Thanks for noticing"

"Smells nice" Lightning commented causing Vanille to grin before the green eyed girl sat in front of her.

"So, mind if I ask a completely random question?"

"Uhh, go ahead" Lightning replied awkwardly, in a way shocked at Vanille's straight forwardness.

"So what's the most beautiful place you've ever been to?" Vanille spoke, leaning forward with her chin on the back of her hand.

"What?"

"Y'know, somewhere romantic or somewhere that makes you stop and stare"

Lightning didn't say anything at first, her mind a jumble before the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I remember a place, where the beach had two colours of sand. One side of it was gold while the other was pearly white. I remember the waves were always gentle, calm and collected as they gently met the beach and the stars shone overhead as brightly as they could, illuminating the night as if it was mere child play. The sunsets were a beautiful crash of colours, every time they would take my breath away. I'm not sure where this place is, was it my old home or was it just a place in my imagination? I don't really know, but I like looking back and reminiscing about the beauty of it all" Lightning answered Cooley.

"We should go there sometime" Vanille smiled sweetly.

"We?" Lightning almost squeaked in shock.

"Yes, we. I'm a very interesting person and I'm sure you'd love to get to know me better" Vanille winked. It amazed Lightning at how easy it was for Vanille to push her buttons. It was as if that was her goal in life, to make Lightning flustered and a babbling mess.

"What made you ask that question?"

"A couple were in here earlier, discussing where they should go for their honey moon, they both wanted to go somewhere truely romantic and I started wondering what places are romantic" Vanille shrugged.

"And you asked me because?"

"Because you've obviously been places"

"Obviously?"

"I told you, I can read people well" Vanille winked.

"You know I can read into people too" Lightning smirked, her arms folded on the table as she leaned forward meeting Vanille's amused gaze head on.

"Well then, read me" Vanille spoke, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

Not wanting to be beaten, Lightning's eyes wandered Vanille's body, outlining each curve, taking in all her features before she looked back at her emerald orbs.

"You're confident with people which tells me you have very good social skills. You're easy going attitude makes you very likeable and you're cute which makes it hard to not befriend you" Lightning noted.

"You-you think I'm cute?" Vanille blushed causing Lightning's mind to halt.

"Uh, well yeah. I would've thought everyone told you that"

"People do, but it's always the same thing. Guys just trying to flirt, well I never took them seriously"

"And yet you take me seriously" Lightning smirked.

"Cause you take me seriously. Plus you are very serious"

"I will take that as a complement"

"That's what I meant it as" Vanille giggled.

The duo just stared at each other, not sure what to say but comfortable with there being no need to say anything. Suddenly Lightning became aware of the lack of distance between them, their noses were almost touching, breaths mingling. She noticed Vanille's lips were ever so slightly parted, the emerald eyed girls eyes darting between Lightning's eyes and lips. Before Lightning realized what was going on, Vanille closed her eyes and leaned forward closing the distance between them.

Vanille's lips were soft, the kiss hesitant at first before she became a little more confident, her lips touching Lightning's tenderly. Her icy blue eyes were opened in shock, her body frozen as she stared. However, Lightning soon became lost in the sensation, practically getting high from Vanille's kiss and so closed her eyes. Her lips moved in synch with Vanille's, the pinkette's chest soaring as butterflies invaded her stomach. It may be cliche, but time practically came to a halt as they became lost in the moment. Lightning didn't realized how deep the kiss had became until she felt Vanille's finger's tangle in her hair, pulling her closer as her tongue begged for entrance.

Suddenly reality came crashing down and Lightning pulled back, staring at Vanille in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Vanille stared back, confusing spreading across her features.

"I..."Lightning started, unable to form a coherent sentence as her mind went into melt down, so many thoughts invading her mind. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to form a bind with anyone. Oh god, Lightning finally realized what was happening. She noticed all the signs, the blush across her face, the way her heart raced and how her belly was filled with a strange knot sensation. No, she couldn't have...this wasn't love, it couldn't be. No it was impossible! Wasn't it?

"Oh Lightning I-I'm sorry. I thought...well I kept getting the signs and-" Before Vanille could finish Lightning stood abruptly.

"I, I gotta go. I'm sorry" Lightning spoke as she moved to leave.

"Light!" Vanille called out, standing as well to stop her. However, Lightning didn't move. In fact Lighting just stood there, her back turned to Vanille as she simply stood there in shock. Vanille moved closer to her, looking past her to see what had stopped her.

There at the entrance were two figures, an alarmingly tall blond and the other being very familiar. The tall man had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, a darker tone than Lightnings. He wore casual clothes and a massive white coat, fitting his massive frame perfectly as it hung off him. The woman next to him was significantly smaller than him, her attire plain and suiting her perfectly, white with accents of blue. She had icy and yet warm blue eyes, almost exactly the same as Lightning's except for being kinder. Her hair was tied in a side pony tail and she looked up, her eyes widening as she looked at Lightning. She said nothing but her mouth was agape, trying to form words but nothing coming out.

It was Lightning who spoke first, breaking the silence.

"You're supposed to be dead" She spoke coldly, her eyes glaring daggers as she straightened her posture, a cold aura surrounding her as she put her walls back up. This was the cold Lightning everyone knew, she was no longer the Lightning that Vanille knew.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: So, you like? Last chap was some Lanille fluff then BOOM, this chapter XD I am SO SO SO SORRY for lack of an update ;-; I have so many excuses but we can chalk it all up to school work, mother fuckers decided to bomb us with sudden death- er I mean course work. Now I did belt out a few parts for the next hap so it shouldn't be too long before I update ;-;

Notes:

Snow and Serah's attire was made up on the spot, nothing special but if you want, picture them wearing something else you'd prefer. I know my description of their outfits sucked however I wanted to get this chap out before I lost the motivation to write.

Sorry to ruin Light and Vanille's moment, but they needed to kiss and this chap end had to happen so, FUCK IT.

If I'm honest, I didn't know what I was doing XD I just had three notes and I went from there.

OH! And I am sorry for the quick argument scene between Hope and Light, it's supposed to be fast paced, and should litrally be, boom, that just happened. But I failed, sorry but CBA fixing it yet

Anywhore, I hope you all liked the drama bomb, I wanna know your thoughts. So review!

Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Suddenly it was tense, so much so that you could feel the emotions rolling off of everyone. The tall man was shocked and anxious while the woman with him was more scared and at the same time happy and relieved. Vanille was utterly confused while Lightning was seething, the moment earlier completely forgotten, her mind solely focused on the people in front of her.

Serah, her sister was here. Of all places she was HERE. Hope was right, this place was suspicious and worth staking out, however Lightning would have preferred not being present when Serah was found to be alive.

"Don't just stand there gawking," Lightning scowled, a menacing aura surrounding her, "Aren't you going to speak up?"

Serah didn't answer, she just stared. Lightning couldn't tell if it was shell shock or something else, but she just stared at her, emotions flickering in her eyes. However Lightning wasn't interested in a family reunion, no this wasn't a happy occasion. The circumstances are actually quite opposite.

"Light," Snow started, his face conflicted between smiling and showing fear, "Been a long time" he weakly smiled.

"Not long enough" Lightning remarked.

"Light?" Vanille spoke up, confusion evident in her voice.

The pinkette turned, her gaze unfocused but definitely on Vanille. Her eyes were almost hollow, no more of that humanity Vanille was familiar with, it wasn't Lightning. There was only cold in her eyes, the blue hue making her intimidating causing Vanille to take a step back. Lightning's gaze returned to the newcomers, her lip curving into almost a snarl.

"What? You can't say anything to me? Tsk, typical" Lightning remarked.

"Not by choice Light" Snow spoke up trying to match her gaze, unable to replicate the level of fear she instilled.

"Yes, a ghost from the past can do that" Lightning spoke sadly.

Not wanting to dwell, Lightning moved to leave, stepping past Serah but not before the blond giant stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, please let's tal-" Before Snow could finish his sentence he was sent crashing to the ground, his jaw suddenly aching from the impact of a fist.

"I am no ones sister. Never was yours and I never will" Lightning glared before she left, long strides taking her away at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Wait!" Snow yelled, chasing after her leaving Serah and a very confused Vanille. The cafe fell silent at the display, however conversations had started up again, no one particularly bothered. Foot steps were heard and Fang's head popped out from the kitchen doorway.

"The hell's going on 'nille?" Fang asked, her only reply a confused glance.

Before Vanille could reply she realized Serah too was gone, the pinkette already having a head start. Suddenly Vanille found herself bolting, the sound of Fang yelling in confusion behind her as she ran, a flicker of pink her only clue to what direction she should go.

Elsewhere, quite a distance ahead of her Lightning found herself in an alley way, Snow standing at the entrance stopping her from going anywhere else.

"We need to talk" he informed her, his eye speaking of utter seriousness which is odd for his character.

"About what exactly? How you stole my sister away? Or maybe how you made her give up her life to be with you? She had everything going for her and then in you come trying to be a hero"

"She wasn't happy Lightning! You know that, I think you always did. But you were too scared to let her go"

"For good reason," Lightning seethed, " the world is a terrible place and we both know that. The difference is I could hide Serah away from seeing it's true colours, you however can't"

"She's not a child Light, she can make her own decisions, and in the end she chose me over your oppression. I'm not surprised, it's clear she loved me more than you, a selfish dictator who was suffocating her!"

That did it, Lightning had snapped. Her fist flew out and connected with his jaw in an uppercut, the tall man staggering back before he retaliated. He was strong but he was slow, this allowed Lightning to side step him and make a swipe at his undefended side.

The duo continued like this for a while, exchanging blow for blow, Lightning getting many hits in while Snow struggled to keep up. Suddenly a miscalculation allowed Snow to land a hit, the sound of a rib cracking alerting Lightning before she felt the pain flare up, forcing her to take a few step back as she tried to catch her breath, the winded sensation burning in her chest.

"Bastard" She growled before her foot flew upwards, connecting with Snow's chest, sending the blond to the ground, the man making no move to stand up.

"Why are you here Snow?" She asked, a hand over her chest as she struggled getting her breathing back to normal.

"We're just making a few visits to friends"

"What a load of bull" Lightning growled, "You know you can't lie to me"

"Fine, I'm helping some friends, and in return...they're helping Serah"

"...and how are they helping her?"

"They're helping her control her voice, her power has gotten out of control so now, she can't speak. Not without hurting those who listen" Snow informed sadly.

Even though what he told was sad, he didn't expect to hear what came from Lightning. Lightning looked at him in shock, before a sound escaped her lips. She laughed. She, the cold emotionless soldier, laughed.

"I knew it would happen. I told you that if she left, she'd lose control of her power. She needed the elders to help her keep them in check, and as soon as you took her away she couldn't get the help she needed. She's young, of course her powers are volatile you idiot...and now you pay the price" Lightning smirked cruelly.

"H-how can you laugh! How can you laugh at her misery!?" Snow demanded.

"I warned her, I warned you and you both ignored me. You see, her voice utilizes air vibrations to affect the cerebral cortex of the listener. I bet it's horrible for you, never being able to hear her sweet voice, not being able to her her moan in pleasure when you make love, hell you can't even here her whisper sweet words of nothing for it would be your death" Lightning spoke, her tone practically oozing amusement from Snow's misery.

Lightning stood over him, a smirk playing across her lips as she pressed her boot across his throat, applying the slightest of pressure.

"I could end your life right here, right now. Save Serah the trouble of using her voice, the sweetest of poisons" Lightning chuckled, her mood somehow significantly darker than it's usual.

"I won't let you" A familiar voice spoke, the soft tone causing Lighting to tense up as her eyes went wide.

Serah stood glaring at her sister, the younger pinkette making her way to the blond man, her small hands covering his ears as she spoke.

"Yes my voice hurts others, but it doesn't kill at this level" As Serah spoke Lightning's hands flew to her head and she gripped it in agony.

"You see Lightning, Snow has been caring for me, finding ways to help me without the need for the elders. Despite what you think of him, he's very competent and he loves me. So don't discredit him just because you don't like him" she spoke, tears brimming at her eyes as she watched Lighting writhe in pain.

Lighting had fallen to her knees, her mouth open in silent agony as she refused to scream. Blood slowly pooled as it dripped down from her ears, tears streaming from her eyes as the pain pushed her past her limit. Within seconds Lightning was downed, the pain too great she passed out, crumbing to the ground, laying flat on her back. Lightning's body was completely limp, the only signs she was still alive was the rising and falling of her chest.

The sound of rushing footsteps alerted Serah to another presence, the pinkette moving her hands from Snow to look at the new comer. Vanille stood breathlessly at the entrance, staring in horror at Lightning's limp form.

"Lightning!" She almost screamed, the bubbly girl rushing over to her.

Vanille moved to kneel beside Lightning, her hands ghosting across her form as she checked her condition.

"What happened?" Vanille stared at Serah.

Snow sat up with a groan before he answered, "Uh, we had a bit of a disagreement" he smiled sheepishly.

"So you do this to her?!" Vanille scowled, "She didn't deserve this, even if she punched you, she didn't deserve to end up like this" Vanile spoke sadly as she wiped away the tears. "What did you do to make her cry? How can you be so cruel?!" Vanille yelled, her tone causing Snow and Serah to look away in shame.

"I know Lightning can be difficult but, she's got a good heart. She doesn't deserve this kind of heart ache. Even her ears are bleeding" Vanille pulled a handkerchief and began tending to Lightning, not sparing Serah or Snow any glances.

"We didn't mean to..."Snow tried but was met with a glare.

"Doesn't matter now, it's too late...Serah, she's your sister isn't she? Why would you let this happen to her?" Vanille asked, only to be met with a sad glance, just as expected.

Vanille looked down on Lightning's pained expression, her hands cupping the pinkette's face tenderly as her thumbs stroked her cheeks tenderly.

"Oh Light" she whispered sorrowfully, tears brimming her her eyes before she leaned down, her lips touching Lightning's forehead tenderly.

Snow stood shakily, Serah's hands holding him, cautious of him falling. Snow smiled at her reassuringly and moved forward, towards Lightning and Vanille. He knelt opposite Vanille, looking at her as if asking permission. Vanille nodded to him and the giant moved his arms to pick Lightning up, one hand going to hold Lightning's shoulders while his other went under where her knees bent. He picked her limp form up, cradling her close to his chest as her stood. Vanille rose with them, her gaze completely focused on Lightning.

Snow walked out the alley, Vanille in tow as she and Serah walked behind him, neither willing to look at the other. They walked at a decent pace, any onlookers met with glares causing them to walk by, too scared to chance another glance. After a short while they finally made it to the cafe, Vanille holding the door open allowing Snow to carry Lightning in with minor difficulty, Vanille's glare making him take extra care not to knock her head on anything. The trio made their way in, Fang gawking at the sight of Lightning passed out.

"I never thought I'd see her sleeping, I didn't think she could" Fang grinned.

"It'n not like she wanted to" Vanille countered.

"Sorry..."Fang instantly deflated, seeing the mood, "Right I'll get everyone out then, uh Serah 'n Snow you take her to the back, me and 'nille will have a quick chat" Fang almost ordered.

Within a few moments Fang had successfully removed the cafe's patrons with minor hassle, the brunette only having to yell at a few who dawdled. Now alone with Vanille, Fang indicated for the green eyed girl to sit at the bar while Fang prepared some tea.

"So, what happened?" Fang asked.

"I'm not sure. Light ran out as soon as she saw Serah and Snow" Vanille replied with a sigh.

"Probably shocked to see her sister and the blond giant" Fang commented.

"That's hat I thought too, but it seems deeper, I mean when I finally caught up after Snow and Serah bolted after her I saw Serah kneeling over Snow while Lightning was passed out on the ground, blood coming out of her ears" Vanille spoke, no comment coming from Fang as the older woman slid a drink over to her.

"And you know the worst part? I saw Lightning in so much pain, her expression was just...it hurt me to look"

Vanille didn't realise she was crying until Fang moved to wipe the tears away, a sad expession on her face.

"Aw Vanille, sometimes you're too kind for your own good"

"I know, but I'm serious. I never want to see Lightning in pain ever again, she...she doesn't deserve it"

"It's not about whether or not the person deserves it Vanille" Fang sighed, all too familiar with the cruelty of the world.

"It should be"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Welp, that just happened...Somehow I belted this chapter out in one go so yay me! Also some notes:  
Serah's power is hard to describe but let's say her voice is her weapon and is like a sirens, 'cept can kill you if she tried...

Poor Lightning baby ;-; I'm sorry I did that to her gais, dunt kill meh! *cowers in a corner*

This chap was going to be longer buuuuuut I decided because my internet is twitchy I should end it there and get this uploaded before the internet is gone. Also I got no idea when I can update next because I have a horrible week now, it's exam week for me and I'm kind of freaking out. However I and VERY tempted to write in every exam paper "Fuck this I'm done". Seriously you do NOT give me two hour exams every morning and monday the following week, that is cruel.

TELL ME OF ANY ERRORS. ;-;

Anywhore, reviews will be appreciated!

Peace out!~  
xxx FallenFangirl xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Soft hands ran through pink locks, Serah sat looking sadly at the resting figure while the person in question remained unconscious. Lightning's expression was almost troubled, as if something was pressing on her mind so much so that it had affected her subconscious, thus affecting her expression.

Snow sat at a round wooden table, his head resting on his arms as he nursed his headache, unwilling to move or cause more pain without good reason. Two other figures sat wearily opposite Snow, the inactive light overhead hiding their form, the only other sources of light in the room coming from a flickering light over the door and incense candles scattered about, obviously being used to rid the smell of the sewer which was only a bulkhead door away.

However, even with a lack of lighting, the rooms occupants had near perfect vision to compensate. Even with the blaring presence of watchful eyes, Serah was more focused on the form of her sister, the woman lain across the sofa with her head in Serah's lap. A sigh escaped Serah's lips, although the sight of Lightning brought back memories she was still troubled, unsure on what this meant for them. Are they enemies now? Will Lightning hunt her? Will they have to fight?

So many possibilities, most of which undesirable. Serah didn't ask to side against her sister, but she had no choice, Lightning forced her hand. The stubborn pinkette being her usual self and automatically not liking Snow. She never acted on her dislike, until of course she discovered who he was. Lightning didn't hesitate to hunt him down, beating the blonde and slamming him into brick walls when he never fought back. Before things could truly get out of hand Serah found them and stopped the one sided brawl. This lead to Lightning doing the unthinkable to her sister...Lightning forced Serah to choose. Love or family? Serah's answer is obvious with their current position.

A sudden twitch came from Lightning's hand, the fingers movements showing her trying to get her bearings. A sad smile played across Serah's lips and she leaned down, her mouth level with Lightning's ear. It was a small sound, quieter than a whisper and was a slight shushing sound, effectively causing Lightning to tense up as her body froze. However in the span of a few seconds her muscles relaxed again, Lightning resuming her former position.

Is this what they had become? Sad siblings who were confused whether they should hate each other or not? Girls caught in the webs of something bigger them, something much more deadly than war and yet almost exactly the same. Two sides, neither siblings on the same one any more. This was their cruel predicament.

* * *

"Fang, can I go back there and check on Lightning?" Vanille asked, worry prominent in her voice and features. The way she sat agitatedly caused a pang of guilt to go through Fang, the brunette woman unable to comply with Vanille's wishes.

"No can do kiddo, sorry but rules are rules. You can't go in" Fang replied, a sigh escaping her lips as she straightened up, her gaze focused on Vanille who sat perches at the counter.

"Why not?" Vanille practically whined.

"Because it's not where you belong 'nille. Look, it doesn't matter really and besides you barely know her, don't try and get caught up in her business. You don't know her, I don't want you getting in trouble" Fang reasoned.

"You say I don't know her, yet I don't feel like I even know you. We're supposed to be just like sisters, and yet you hide secrets from me. You have secret meetings back there with the same crowd of people. It's almost as if you're doing something shifty like gang activity!" Vanille's face was red with anger but she wore the expression of hurt.

"Look I ain't doing anything illegal Vanille, so calm down. The reason you can't go back there is because I don't want to mix you in matters you don't belong. And you getting familiar with pinkie back there will most certainly get you involved, I can't have that happen"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vanille inquired.

"It means that I know who Lightning is, and you need to stay away. It would be better for everyone that way"

"What do you know about her?" Vanille asked, utter curiosity peeking beyond her frown.

"Look all I can really say is I know she's bad. She's a killer, one of the worst"

"Don't kid" Vanille rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was kidding?" Fang retorted.

Both women stared at each other, Vanille processing what was said and Fang hoping she'd get the message, however Vanille's response was unexpected.

"She doesn't kiss like a killer." Vanille commented, the gears in Fang's head coming to a halt as she stared at Vanille, the smaller girl with a smug grin etched on her lips.

"W-what? She kissed you!?" Fang yelped, total shock overcoming her.

"Actually I kissed her" Vanille revealed sheepishly.

"...And I was worried about her making all the moves" Fang spoke to herself.

"I thought she'd initiate things but I took action because she clearly wasn't going to do anything" Vanille shrugged.

"Probably because she fears the almighty wrath of Fang!" Fang grinned.

"You keep thinking like that, but I promise she was restraining herself. You don't give her enough credit"

"Just because she didn't kiss you first doesn't mean I think any differently, she's still a bad person. You've seen Serah, sweet girl, but then you look at Lightning and what do you see? A hardened killer with obvious secrets. I doubt she's ever smiled without forcing it"

"What if Serah was the killer and Lightning was the misunderstood sibling?"

"Don't joke, that would be awesome" Fang smiled dreamily.

"I hope she kills you first" Vanille laughed.

"Hey!" Fang glowered, meeting Vanille's challenging glare. Within seconds their tension had dissipated and shifted into a fit of giggles. Fang ruffled Vanille's hair and smiled down at her before moving away, heading into the kitchen, obviously going where Vanille can't.

Vanille looked around, taking in the quiet atmosphere of the café. It was unnerving, café's weren't supposed to be empty, they were supposed to uphold the hustle and bustle of the people, their conversations were supposed to fill the air not be caught on deaf ears. Vanille's eyes looked to the table, a slight twinge of pain going through her chest at the sight of the water bottle Lightning came in with. The pinkette left it here after...after their kiss.

Vanille's hand moved to her lips, the tips of her index and middle finger touching to her bottom lip, the ghostly sensation of a kiss playing across the pink skin. Her heart swelled at the feeling's memory, a knot forming in her stomach that felt uncomfortable as she breathed in, obvious butterflies fluttering too.

However, what Fang had said...could it be true? Was Lightning really some killer? Some criminal or a crook? Was the pinkette truly a bad person? Vanille had seen Lightning's mask, she had been able to read through it. There wasn't a bad person within, perhaps a regretful one filled with sorrow but she wasn't bad! She wasn't this evil villain Fang was trying to make her out to be...In fact, Vanille had more suspicions to think Fang was the villain in this scenario.

Sure, Lightning had her secrets but Vanille hadn't known her long and it was to be expected. You don't tell your life story to someone who's practically a stranger do you? Fang however, was a sister to Vanille. She had looked after her since she was little, taking Vanille under her wing when Fang wasn't too much older than her. Vanille was a runaway, not by choice. Raised in an orphanage Vanille found herself subjected to the cruelty of the caretaker. A shrivelled old woman with a sour expression, her wrinkles making her appear like a witch. She hated children, especially cute ones, so of course Vanille played the part of her target. Vanille bore the brunt of her fury for a time, but when she discovered an unlocked window the young Vanille didn't hesitate to escape.

She ran, ran as fast as her little legs could take her to the one place she felt safe. A church. She wasn't religious exactly but this church had a graveyard, the place where her parents now rested. Vanille sat at their shared grave, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Why wasn't she with them? Why didn't they stay? Couldn't she join them? So many questions ran through her mind, however when she noticed a shadow behind her the next thing that went through her mind was who was this newcomer. Thus how she met Fang.

Reflecting on her life back then and now, she's grateful to have met Fang, but it still bothered her that even though Fang opened her door to Vanille she hasn't really brought her much further in. There are secrets that Fang obviously have that Vanille want to know about, but of course they were Fang's to keep.

Whatever lay behind that door could possible endanger Vanille, however involvement with Lightning apparently will do the same, so why not take the plunge? Why not try and see more than the tip of the ice berg? Vanille was now ready to see what Fang was hiding her from. She wasn't a little girl any more, so if she wanted to stop being treated as such she had to prove herself.

Now with a new found confidence Vanille stood, her intentions clear to her now. She walked around the counter, her footsteps oozing utter self certainty as she passed into the kitchen, her eyes already locked on the large red door that held Fang's great secret. This was where secret meetings were held, and now Vanille was going to join them.

* * *

Fang entered the back room, her hand moving to a switch, suddenly illuminating the room with light only one area lacking as much. Fang moved in, Serah's eyes flickering to her before retreating back to Lightning. Snow pulled himself up slowly, showing enough manners to remind people that he was polite while two other figures sat where the light barely branched out, their faces hidden but strong unnerving presences ever lingering.

"She looks like a kitten, too bad she's not cause I'd let Vanille play with her then" Fang remarked as she looked at Lightning, earning a glare from Serah that Fang merely shrugged off.

"What are we going to do with her?" Snow said groggily, still slightly dazed but showing improvement.

"Well we obviously can't keep her, but if we let her go she may rat out on us" Fang sighed.

"I'm sure anything she has to say about us has already been told, otherwise why would she enter the lion's den?"

"Nice. Lion's den, so much better than wolf's den" Fang said dryly.

"I didn't want to make it painfully obvious we're lycan, excluding those two of course" The man spoke, a smirk in his tone.

"Yeah yeah, but you're right. So what do we do with her? If we dispose of her Vanille will never forgive me"

"She will get over it, she hadn't known Lightning for long"

Fang took in the mans words, processing them before she spoke again.

"How do you know her? If you hadn't have told me I'd never have guessed she, was the guardian of Etro"

"Actually she is more of the knight of Etro, like a sword to be wielded she follows through with the actions of her wielder. And so at Etro's command she hunted me down and nearly killed me"

"Nearly?"

"Yes, and that is all I shall say on the matter"

Fang's gaze flickered between the mans shadowy figure and Lightning, unsure of what to say at this point, however Snow decided to speak up.

"Lightning doesn't fail, just get's slightly deterred. Something stopped her, she doesn't shy away from combat Caius, we all know that." Snow didn't know what made him slightly angry, perhaps it was the pain flashing through his head or maybe his slight distaste for the man sat in shadows.

"Very well, I admit Yeul played her part

"I knew it, Lightning did kill you, but you used stupid parlor tricks to fool her into thinking you weren't. She never fails" Snow strangely smirked, somehow proud of Lightning's actions.

Serah slightly smiled at her beloved, the tall blonde making her proud to be with him. Even though Lightning expressed utter distaste for him Snow never shied away from admitting her was fond of Lightning, he saw her as a protective older sister who was only doing what was best for her sister. Although Snow was always on the recieving end of her fury, he didn't mind in the end.

"Watch your tone Snow, I recommend you do not forget your place." Caius glared, the girl sat next to him silencing him from continuing further.

"That's enough Caius" Yuel spoke, her hand on Caius' arm stopping him from speaking further.

Cauis nodded and returned to simply staring at Lightning's limp form.

Everyone stayed like that, silence hung over them gloomily as they all thought of different scenarios. They had a dangerous enemy in their clutches, so they shouldn't waste this opportunity just because a few people would protest.

"We won't kill her, instead we will bring her to-" Before Cauis could finish the door opened and Vanille entered, utter confusion washing over Fang's features.

"'nille? What the hell are you doing in here?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A/N: I realised I didn't mention this before, Serah must be powerful if her voice could incapacitate Lightning, I mean a hardened soldier – a badass at that- must have high pain tolerance O_O Wow, I am a mean writer. I don't wanna think about how much it had to hurt ;-;

Well done 'Erifrats101', your observant skills are astonishing~ Almost forgot about the water bottle, and then your review reminded me to write it in, it was kinda needed so it wasn't just a random object XD So I thank you for making sure I didn't forget that because it's important for Vanille to reflect on the kiss.

Yes, Serah was to whom Vanille referred to in earlier chapters, I wanted to foreshadow Serah's arrival, though I feel I made it WAY too obvious and I may go back and add a sentence or two.

I had two of my favourite stories updated within a few minutes of each other so I was put in a really good mood and so I wanted to give everyone else another update~

Okay so a few notes:  
Snow doesn't really like Caius because he acts quite arrogant, although he has his reasons.

Vanille's past is very vague but I feel I shouldn't touch on it too much for now.

Lightning will wake up soon I promise and we'll see more on what happened between her and Serah~

Anywhore, reviews are appreciated!

Peace out!~  
xxx FallenFangirlxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

"'nille? What the hell are you doing in here?" Fang asked, her face becoming white as a sheet as she stood.

"I-I wanted to check on Lightning. What's this about killing?" Vanille spoke, entering the room hesitantly before she found her confidence as she saw Lightning. Vanille easily maneuvered around Fang and pulled a chair up to sit in front of Serah, Vanille's eyes solely focused on the elder sibling. Vanille's hand found Lightning's and she squeezed softly, a small smile spreading across her lips as Lightning squeezed back in her unconscious form.

"Nothing, you misheard" Fang tried to cover and failing miserably.

"Oh really? Then what are you talking about" Vanille spoke, her tone neutral. Fang felt a cold shiver go down her spine, this wasn't the Vanille she knew and loved. This was someone else.

Suddenly Caius stood, moving forward to stand beside Fang, his muscular frame in full view, almost intimidating Vanille. Almost.

"I don't think we should keep any secrets from you pet, Fang. In fact I say it's about time she became useful, and of course that means knowing what YOU got her into" Caius spoke, his tone and almost smirking lips causing Fang to clench her fist.

Immediately Serah looked up from her sister, worry flashing across her features as Snow sat up and did the same. Fang glared at Caius, a snarl almost escaping from her.

"Fang? What is he talking about?" Vanille asked timidly.

Fang didn't respond at first until Caius nodded to her, as if to allow her to speak up.

"I think Yeul had better explain, she'd be better at it anyway" Fang sighed, slumping into a chair as Yeul moved forward to take her place she was stood previously.

Yeul was small in stature and standing next to Caius made her seem even smaller, however she held an air around her that made her seem bigger in her own way. Perhaps she had more knowledge, or was wiser, maybe even richer, however Vanille was more focused on what Yeul had to say. In previous meetings she was quiet, Caius talking rather than her, so of course if Yeul was going to explain something, it'd be the first time Vanille had heard her say a full sentence.

"This may sound strange to you, but I speak of nothing but the truth, Vanille. Fang, Caius and even Snow are not what they appear. Even I am not what I appear. You see, they are from a race known as Lycans, to you they'd be called werewolves. For them, I am one of their seeresses. A human selected after careful consideration and many tests. I was born an breed by them, my whole life is dedicated to the Lycans, and Caius is my guardian. Unfortunately this makes me as well as Caius prime targets, we are very important to the future of Lycan kind. Your friend Lightning there was tasked with killing Caius, and she did just that all because she was ordered to" Yeul spoke, her calm and collected voice keeping Vanille on was unbelievable but, somehow Vanille found herself believing each word, thinking this world was actually real... The only thing stopping Vanille from interrupting being shock.

"W-what do you mean? Lightning wouldn't- she couldn't" Vanille started, barely able to process Yeul's words.

"She did," Caius interrupted,"I still remember the cold feeling of my life slipping away as my blood dried on her hands"

"If she killed you then why are you standing right in front of me? You look pretty alive to me right now" Vanille frowned, skepticism obvious in her voice.

"I brought him back" Yeul replied simply.

"How-" Vanille started.

"Best to not ask and just chalk it up to magic" Fang interrupted.

"As I was saying, while our side is the Lycans, Lightning's side is a darker one. She is not only of the Nosferatu, but she is also a pure blood. This automatically makes her dangerous, gifted with a power we are vague on the details of. In most encounters she holds back, but we already know she is strong. That's why you've been warned to stay away, she's dangerous Vanille, but it's obvious you want to join her world, to be a part of her life. If you truly want that, then you have to know ours too." Yeul spoke, Vanille hanging off of her every word.

Vanille couldn't speak, instead she looked to Lightning, the pinkette looking more fragile than anything else. How could someone like this -someone who had kissed her so tenderly- be a killer? Someone who looks so beautiful and had such soft hands shouldn't be accused of such a thing. Perhaps someone uglier or meaner looking or someone with more calloused hands but not Lightning.

"I don't believe you." Vanille suddenly spoke, taking everyone aback, "Lightning is many things, but a killer she isn't. She's loyal and she follows orders as anyone would. You can't blame her because you even said that she did as ordered. You don't blame a gun for killing someone, so why blame her?" Vanille was on the verge of tears, the only thing keeping her from cry was the feel of Lightning's hand in hers, a constant reminder of who they're talking about.

"You may not like the news, but that is what she is. If she is so innocent then so are we" Caius informed her.

"I don't care what you say, my opinion of Lightning will never change. You don't see what I see"

It was at that point Serah's eyes widened at Vanille's declaration. She saw a part of herself in Vanille, a part that would always be a part of her. It was love for Lightning, Serah loved Lightning as a sister would but Vanille, her emotion was so much stronger. Perhaps...was Vanille in love with Lightning?

"Really?," Caius grinned, "Then why would she force Serah to decide between sides? Family or love? Tell me why she would hurt her sister like that?"

Vanille looked at Serah, their gazes meeting. Serah's eyes said it all, there was pain, betrayal and regret. Her eyes weren't like Lightning's, they may have a similar hue but they shined differently. Vanille couldn't figure out what exactly was different, but it was there, and it was staring her in the face.

Before anyone could say anything Lightning started to rouse, a groan escaping her lips as her face contorted into a slight frown of pain before she sat up. Serah backed away slightly, allowing Lightning to sit up in her place. Lightning's eyes snapped open, taking in her entire environment. The second she saw Caius she stood up. However she felt a slight dizzy spell and stumbled, Vanille instantly moving to hold he

"Steady, steady" Vanille spoke softly, one hand around Lightning's back and the other hovering over her chest, ready to catch her again. Lightning's arm was around Vanille and one hand held her head, as she groaned in pain.

"V-Vanille?" Lightning spoke softly, unsure of her own voice.

"Yeah it's me Lightning, just take it easy you, well I'm not sure what happened but you're obviously going to feel quite out of it"

Lightning looked down at Vanille, her breath hitching slightly at the proximity before she looked away, looking at the other occupant in the room. Snow had dozed of, his head in the table while his massive arms drooped to the floor, this sight looking comedic. Fang sat anxiously in her chair, almost waiting for Lightning to attack everyone. Caius stared at Lightning, caught between wanting to attack her in her weakened state or stay back, the second option being what Yeul would prefer. Speaking of Yeul she was slightly standing behind Caius, either using him as a shield or a reminder to Lightning about the last time they met. Lightning didn't turn around, she knew Serah was sat there, she could feel her presence, and she knew if she saw Serah, then her less agreeable side may get the better of her.

"I...need to get out of here" Lightning mumbled, starting her way to the door where Vanille had entered earlier.

Refusing Lightning to leave in her state on her own, Vanille resumed her previous position as Lightning's crutch, carrying her out. Lightning was in no position to protest and so -however reluctantly-accepted the help.

"Wait, where are you goin' Vanille? You will come back right?" Fang asked, suddenly aware Vanille was leaving with Lightning. The duo stopped and Vanille turned to look at Fang, the brunette woman looking worried. Vanille didn't reply and simply turned to open to door, escorting Lightning out at a steady pace. By the time they were long gone Fang stood and turned to Caius and Yeul.

"Tell me something, what do you plan on doing with Vanille? Because if I don't like it, you'll find yourself right on Etro's doorstep" Fang warned.

"I'm not sure what I plan yet. However you have no real say Fang"

"I claimed her-" Fang started.

"And so she is a pet, nothing more. You can get a new one"

Fang stepped forward, her furious gaze meeting his annoyed one.

"If you ever refer to Vanille as a pet again, I'll make sure you'll experience so much pain you'll wish you were dead"

They stood there for a while, both glaring, neither relenting as Serah and Yeul could do nothing to stop them.

"Dually noted" Caius replied.

* * *

With a groan Lightning managed to climb the final step, the entire world spinning around her as Vanille helped her.

"You know, you're heavier than I thought" Vanille commented with a chirp.

"You saying I'm fat?" Lightning replied, earning a playful hit to her arm.

"You know I'm not. I mean you have more muscle than I expected, which leads me to thinking you're rocking some nice abs" Vanille giggled causing Lightning to blush.

"What has gotten into you? Are you high or something? Should I be worried"

"Probably but if I can carry you up a few flights, then everything should be all good" Vanille smiled at Lightning, the pinkette feeling strangely a bit better and less dizzy.

As they made their way down the corridor Lightning directed them to her room, her hand pulling a key from her pocket to open the door. The duo tumbled in, Lightning immediately going to lay on the bed while Vanille inspected the room. Before she could make any comments a knock came to the open door and Hope's head popped in.

"Lightning?" He asked before Vanille stood in his way, blocking his view of the pinkette.

"Uh she's just resting, long day you see" Vanille spoke nervously.

"Oh, uh well could you tell her Hope asked for her?" Hope spoke, wary of Vanille's presence.

"Sure, sure. Ill tell her you dropped by" Vanille smiled before shutting the door in his face, a curt goodbye said as she locked the door.

A long sigh escaped Vanille as she slumped against the door.

"That must have looked weird" She commented.

"He'll make his own assumptions, who cares?" Lightning spoke, shocking Vanille.

"I thought you had already dozed off"

"I'm just resting my head, I'm not that weak" Lightning 'tsked'.

"Are you sure?" Vanille grinned as she slowly creeped over to Lightning.

"I'm positive Vanille, I mean-" Before Lightning could finish her sentence Vanille jumped on her causing Lightning to jerk up at the sudden impact. "Vanille! Get off!" Lightning growled, unaware that Vanille was altering her position slightly to straddle her.

"No, you're comfy" Vanille pouted, a slight blush coating her cheeks.

Lightning tried to sit up slightly, only to fail miserably as Vanille pushed her back down by her shoulders.

"Nu uh, you are in no condition to move about"

"Says you, I'm not as dizzy any more I swear"

"After three minutes of sitting there? Don't lie"

"Move Vanille" Lightning spoke authoritively, leaning up to challenge Vanille.

"_She's so close" _Lightning thought.

"Or what?" Vanille spoke back, meeting the challenge head on and leaning closer, their noses touching.

"_Oh god she's closer now"_

"Or...Or I'll move you by force if I have to" Lighting warned, or at least tried.

"_Vanille, is right in front of me. Just a little bit further"_

"Oh please Lightning, you wouldn't hurt lil ol' me" Vanille teased, unaware that she was causing total chaos within Lightning.

"_KISS HER!"_

"Vanille...please move" Lightning tried weakly.

"I told you, I won't move. Not until you're better, that means I have to keep you here any means necessary until I know you're better"

That did it, Lightning couldn't take it any more, Vanille was practically daring her and the distance needed to be closed. Lightning's eyes slid shut and she pressed her lips to Vanille's, green eyes widening at the sudden contact. Suddenly it was as if they were on fire, Lightning's lips on Vanille's. Vanille's eyes closed and she kissed back, the duo moving in synch as they kissed tenderly.

It heated up more as Lightning sat up, her arms firm on Vanille's waist while the emerald eyed girl's arms were wrapped around Lightning's neck, both pulling the other closer, needing more of the other and keeping as little distance as possible. Lightning's tongue brushed Vanille's lip gently, begging for entrance which was of course granted. It quickly became a battle for dominance as their tongues fought. Vanille found herself losing and felt Lightning alter their positions, now pressing Vanille to the bed while Lightning leaned over her. Vanille's legs wrapped further around Lightning's midsection, her core burning as she felt Lightning's lips slowly turn their attention to her neck.

Vanille bit back a moan as she felt lips press to her neck, kissing hungrily. As soon as she felt Lightning's teeth press down, nipping slightly before the pinkette decided to leave a love bite, marking Vanille as hers. The sound of Vanille moaning is what made Lightning snap out of her lustful trance. She pulled back and stared down at Vanille, her lips parted as she panted and looked back.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you-" Before Vanille could question further Lightning removed herself from the bed, taking cautious steps back.

"I-I should go shower, excuse me" Lightning spoke before escaping off to the bathroom.

Vanille lay there utterly confused, her heartbeat going crazy as she stared. Why did Lightning pull away just when it was getting good? Vanille's fingers went to her newly acquired love bite, feeling the mark left by Lightning. Her finger's brushed against the slight teeth indentations a slightly deeper mark occurring in two places where the canine should be. Maybe she had some sharp canines? Or Yeul wasn't lying when she said...oh god, could Lightning actually be a...vampire?

Yeul may have told the truth, Lycans and Nosferatu. That explained Fang's secrecy and all the different faces disappearing and reappearing in the cafe. She said they were two sides, and Lightning forced Serah to pick. W-was this a war? Had Vanille found herself thrown in the center of it all? Would she be torn between both sides as Serah was?

Serah had to pick between her family and...love...Serah picked love, so she's with Snow. And now they're going to start their own family. But poor Lightning, what about her family? She's called a servant, someone who is commanded. Her life has to be lonely. Perhaps that's why she's so cold and distant, she doesn't want to make any connections with people. If that was true then Vanille had certainly ruined that plan. So many thoughts ran through Vanille's mind, however after a while of debating with herself over the epic factor, she soon found herself dozing off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the shower Lightning stood leaning against the tiled wall, her hair in her face as she stared down at the water pooling around her feet before it slowly rolled down the drain.

"_I...almost bit Vanille. I, I had such an impulse...god I'm a monster. I've tainted her. The way she looked up at me, with such need, such lust...just what have I gotten myself into?"_

Lightning reflected on her relationship with Vanille, how fast it had happened. It immediately went from acquaintances to...to...Lightning didn't even know what they were. They couldn't be together it just wouldn't work, they both only get hurt and it was so wrong...but why did it fee so right? Why did kissing her feel so right? Why did touching her feel so right? Why did everything about Vanille make her feel so right?!

...perhaps she would never now, however until then she'd mull over the fact that she can't deny her attraction any longer. Lightning was attracted to Vanille, and Vanille was obviously attracted to her. So where do they go from here?

* * *

**A/N: So this is my apology of sorts for not updating. So a nice long chapter is your reward~ I've been busy however I forced myself to sit down and write. Summer is literally a few days away so I will have plenty of time to myself which means (hopefully) MORE UPDATES!**

**Okay so Lightning and Vanille were so close to getting in on~ But I wanted to add in some more drama so, there it is. Lightning is conflicted over her desire for Vanille and Vanille is starting to realize what Lightning is~**

**Some of the next update is already done so please, await the eager update. I hope you guys are paying close attention cause I slipped a few subtle hints in there for what's to come.  
**

**This chapter is rough around the edges but, it's one of my best so far...or not...you be the judge~  
**

**TELL ME OF ANY ERRORS!**

**Anywhore, fav and follow if you aren't already and please, REVIEW!**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


End file.
